westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS Mass Combat House Rules
Changes to Chapter 1 Special Class ;Insubstantial :Insubstantial is a new special class, representing ghosts, spectres, wraiths, or some super human individuals. Insubstantial units, like Armor units, are nearly impossible to harm by non-Insubstantial units. ;Transport :Transport capacity should be noted as TXxY. The X represents the maximum WT of any element the carrier can transport; the Y represents how many elements of that type it can carry. As usual, multiple smaller elements can be carried in place of larger elements. :Example: A heavy cargo helicopter has T1x4; it can carry 4 infantry elements but not an APC. If it had T4x1, it could carry either the APC or 4 infantry elements or any other combination totaling 4 WT. Mobility Add a new land mobility type "Wheeled." Wheeled represents muscle-powered, towed vehicles such as wagons, cannon carriages, and chariots. Wheeled units move at 30 miles/day on good roads, 15 miles/day on dirt roads, and 5 miles/day off-road. As such, it's strictly inferior to Mounted and generally inferior to Foot, but it's the only way to move heavy loads overland before the invention of powered vehicles. Changes to Chapter 2 Heavy Cavalry are TS4, not TS5. Reduce Purchase cost to $160K and Maintain cost to $32K. Draft Teams, Heavy Artillery, Heavy Chariots, Light Artillery, and Light Chariots should have Mobility: Wheeled. For ships of TL4+, replace transport ratings of TX with T2xX. For example, a ship of the line should have T2x10 and could theoretically carry 20 elements of infantry. ;Todo :Add statistics for ghost units Changes to Chapter 3 Most land transport units should change ratings of TX to T1xX. For example, an APC should have T1x1 and a large APC should have T1x2. ;Todo :Fix transport costs and TS for naval units; remove carrier aviation from the carriers to allow for more wackiness. :Fix air transport units; heavy lift aircraft should probably T8x2 or something close though I think you can fit 6 Blackhawks in a C-5. Possibly reduce some of the WTs across the board: IFVs should be smaller than MBTs. :Add Partisan element to represent units armed with military weapons but no military supplies (secure radio, medics, body armor, etc). TL6; TS 15*; Class: Rec, F; $20K to raise and $5K to maintain. Changes to Chapter 4 Special Class Bonus Add the Insubstantial Special class which works just like any other special class and is applicable in all situations. When Fire units have more than a 3 TL advantage over opposing Air, Armor, or Artillery units, the Fire units can contribute to both the Fire Class and the appropriate Neutralize (Class). Battle Strategies ;Defense Strategies: Reorganize This strategy is used when a force has taken severe casualties or gained substantial reinforcements. It surrenders some territory in order to gain time to integrate its command structure and unit deployment. The force commander suffers at -2 battle strategy modifier, but at the end of the round, he reduces his Position Bonus by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and apply casualties to his force as though he had lost the battle. At the start of the next turn, recalculate relative troop strength and class superiority modifiers as though his force was fresh with its new force structure. Also, the commander's force sets its casualty modifier to 0 at the start of the next turn, though it reduces normally afterwards. If reinforcements are integrated during the Reorganization, calculate the new Position Bonus of the combined force as the average of the old Position Bonus and then reduce it by 1. Reinforcements If a force is reinforced by an allied contingent during a battle, the allied contingent counts as a separate force until both the original force and the reinforcements take the Reorganize strategy during the same combat round. While it acts as a separate force, the enemy force does not have to split his forces to deal with it. The enemy commander chooses one strategy on each round and uses against both the original force and reinforcements. The original and reinforcing force commanders each have a -1 to Strategy until they Reorganize. They may choose separate strategies but only the worst casualties are applied to the enemy force. The original and reinforcing forces take casualties separately. Example: Napoleon is fighting against Wellington at Waterloo. On the second round of the battle, Wellington has taken 15% casualties and has PB2 while Napoleon has taken 20% casualties. During this round, Blecher's army arrives. On Round 3, Napoleon chooses to Skirmish against Wellington's Defense strategy and Blecher's Raid strategy. Wellington wins his contest against Napoleon by 10 while Blecher wins by 2. Napoleon's army takes 25% casualties; Wellington's takes 5%; Blecher's takes 10%. On Round 4, Napoleon chooses to Defend while Blecher and Wellington Reorganize. At the start of Round 5, Napoleon fights with 45% casualties against the Coalition forces under Wellington. = Radical Changes = Chapter 1 Gear Quality Modifiers * Very Fine: Top of the line equipment, the best available at a TL, including some gear from a higher TL. * Fine: Expensive, up to date equipment. * Good: Above-average equipment. * Basic: Normal equipment. * Cheap: Insufficient equipment, or normal but obsolete equipment. * Poor: Very obsolete and insufficient equipment. :At the start of a Tech Level, the best gear available is Good, and most troops are equipped with Cheap gear. Fine gear becomes available during the middle of the Tech Level, and standard gear improves to Basic. Very Fine gear isn't available until towards the end of a Tech Level. Training Quality Modifiers * Elite: Highly trained troops with combat veterans. Battle hardened knights, top tier special forces, and the like. * Crack: Well trained troops supplemented by combat veterans. Trained knights, special forces, veteran modern US army units. * Good: Well trained troops or combat veterans. Knights, modern US army units that haven't seen service. * Average: Veteran troops with poor training, trained conscripts, highly enthusiastic militia. * Inferior: Enthusiastic but inexperienced troops, unenthusiastic conscripts, palace ground armies. Modern Russian units, peasant levies, Iraqi Republican Guard. * Terrible: Completely terrible troops, with poor training, leadership, and enthusiasm. Arab conscripts, unhappy slaves of an evil Overlord. = Player's Intro to Mass Combat = A quick introduction to Mass Combat.